The present invention relates to a device for dissipating and disrupting the exhaust flow from a rocket to reduce the impingement effects on adjacent surfaces.
Rocket exhaust impingement effects extend well beyond the exhaust nozzle exit plane because of the concentrated supersonic flow exhibited by the exhaust. This can damage adjacent surfaces as a result of the pressure and heating effects of the exhaust flow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,537 of Morgan a device is mounted at a rocket exhaust for reducing the noise and heat of exhaust gases. The device comprises a series of expansion nozzles of decreasing diameter. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,584 of Lemmerman et al a sound attenuating device for a jet aircraft is described, in which a diffuser arrangement is provided comprising a series of angle irons arranged in the form of an open cone concentric with the inlet axis. The edges of the angle irons act to turn, direct and mix the intercepted hot exhaust gases with the surrounding air.